1. Field
Apparatuses and method consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for storing and searching for an image, and a surveillance system including the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network video recorder (NVR) or digital video recorder (DVR) systems paired with (i.e. interlocked or communicating with) a general camera or a closed circuit television (CCTV) camera records image data without an outside trigger or starts recording when a movement is detected from an image upon analyzing image data. Alternatively, the NVR or DVR system may record image data when an outside input is received through a sensor (for example, a passive infrared sensor (PIR), a dual sensor, etc.).
When image data is continuously recorded without an outside trigger, a data storage space equal to or more than a terabyte may be required.
When recording is performed upon detecting a movement by analyzing image data, it is difficult to detect a movement, and specifically, in a camera or CCTV camera monitoring an outdoor area, accuracy of detecting a movement may deteriorate due to a natural phenomenon (for example, shaking of a tree due to wind).
Also, when a PIR sensor or a dual sensor is used, malfunction frequently occurs according to a surrounding environment of the PIR sensor or the dual sensor, and thus an expected effect as a trigger with respect to a stored image is reduced.
As such, when there is no trigger input, a massive amount of image data may be stored by using poor trigger information. Thus, searching for meaningful information in the NVR or DVR system is time consuming.